


Metal

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Marvel [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fear Play, Fluff and Humor, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Iron Man - Freeform, Mutant Powers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reader-Insert, Threats, Young Magneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now who's messing with Bucky's metal arm????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal

(Young!MagnetoxTonyStarkxMutant!ReaderxBuckyBarnes)

All was calm in the living room as Bucky read a book, when suddenly...

*Grunt*

"What the-? Hey. Hey! (Y/n)! HEY!"

Your eyes snapped open from your nap at the sound of your bestfriend's frantic calls for your assistance. You scrambled out of bed, your legs tangling with your sheets and you faceplanted the floor. You grunted and groaned as you pushed yourself up and forced your door open. You stumbled outside and raced down the hall of your shared floor with Bucky to the living room.

"Bucky!"

"(Y/n)! (Y/n), help!"

You finally made it to the living room and what met your eyes caused you to stop in your tracks and tilt your head in confusion. Bucky was trying to hold back his metal arm, which was trying to punch his face.

He turned and saw you.

"(Y/n)!" he called in relief. "(Y/n), help me! Somethings wrong! I can't control it!"

You snapped out of your confused trance. "Oh! Right, um... Ok, just relax and I'll-"

"Relax?! How do you expect me to relax when my prosthetic arm is trying to-!"

He was cut off by his human hand slipping and letting the metal one make contact with his face. 'Oomph!' sounds escaped his lips as it hit him repeatedly in the cheek; not enough to cause damage but enough to disorient him each time.

You watched in horror and amusement as you tried to figure out what was really going on. Thinking of every possibility, your two suspects came down to Tony and Eric.

Tony, because he was always fascinated with Bucky's arm and wanted to perform experiments on it, he could have secretly planted a device on his arm as he touched it without Bucky's permission. This could have been a malfunction of some sort.

Eric, simply because of his mutant powers to control metal. This could have been prank; a new attitude he picked up from hanging out with Tony, Loki, Wade, and Clint all the time.

You decided on the latter.

"Eric!" you yelled. "You stop this right now, or I swear when I find you I will show you fear!" Almost immediately, Bucky's arm stopped it's light assault.

Bucky breathed heavily as he massaged his face. "How'd you do that?"

"What? Scare him?" He nodded and you shrugged. "You do remember what my mutation is, don't you?" He shook his head and you sighed. "I like to call it Bloody Fear. With a single drop of blood from my victim, it spells out their biggest fears. And after reminding them of that fear, I torment their minds with it."

Bucky looked at you with wide eyes as he held his now slackened jaw. "You do that people?" he asked wearily.

You smiled softly and sat on the couch, pulling him down with you. "Of course not, only those who want to hurt me or my friends. Like Eric," you smiled sweetly.

Bucky chuckled and moved to pull you into a hug before his cybertronic hand slapped him across the face.

You growled as you stood and stalked over to the living room closet. Ripping the door off it's loose hinges, you hands grabbed the collar of a wide-eyed, scared shitless, Eric Lansheer.

"No! Please! I beg of you, don't!" he begged, being dragged out of the closet by you and over to the couch.

"Shut it, Eric!" He shut up immediately. "Now, apologize to Bucky before I scratch your face until I draw blood and show you true terror!"

"I'm sorry!" he yelped, looking towards Bucky, on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Bucky kept a straight face. "It's alright. Now get your ass out of here!"

Eric jumped to his feet and scurried to the elevator, pressing the button for his floor.

Once the doors closed, you and Bucky burst into a fit of laughter.

"D-Didya see his f-face?!" you choked out through your laughs.

"Y-yeah!"

Relaxing and calming down, your head lay on Bucky's lap on the couch. His hand gently stroked your hair. "You're the best, you know that, (Y/n)?"

You blushed and grinned cheekily to him. "Took you long enough to notice."

He chuckled and bent over to kiss your forehead. You smiled warmly before breaking out into a shit-eating grin.

"Is that a proper kiss for your savior?" you asked cheekily.

He chuckled and bent over you again, his hand cupping your cheek. Your noses touched, lips a hairs width away before he gently pressed his lips to yours.

Lips moving in sync, your hands buried themselves in his hair. You shivered as his hand that cupped your cheek trailed down your side to your hip.

His tongue traced your bottom lip, and just as you were about to grant him entrance, his metal arm slapped the back of his head. He abruptly pulled back back as his arm proceeded to slap his face.

You growled and jumped to your feet. Balling your hands up into fists you stalked down to the elevator, going to a certain someone's floor.

"ERIC!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~Extended Ending~~~~~~

"Please, please! I swear, it wasn't me this time!"

"Then who could it have been besides you, Lansheer?!"

"Tony! It was Tony I swear!"

"Yeah, sure it was."

"No! Really! Go ahead and ask Jarvis, he never lies to you!"

You squinted your eyes at the pitiful man on his knees, gritting your teeth.

"Jarvis!?" you called to the A.I.

"Yes, M'am?"

"What's Tony doing right at this moment?"

"I believe the master is-" he suddenly cut off mid sentence.

"J?"

"I'm afraid my codes have been overridden, Miss (L/n). Master Stark's activities have become classified."

You groaned and rolled your eyes. "Override code: 913F-U-TONY-316."

"Master Tony is currently using a remote control to move Sir Bucky's cybertronic metal arm against it's will."

You gritted your teeth and your anger just rose some more. Pushing aside Eric, you ran towards the elevator again, punching the 'Penthouse' button you waited inside.

The doors opened up and you ran out, loudly yelling, "TONY!!"

Tony looked away from the screen, flinching as his eyes widened in horror. He had been discovered. Quickly hiding the evidence as your steps neared, he put on his tracking bracelets and jumping out of the nearest window, summoning an IronMan suit after him.

As he fell and his armor assembled onto him, he yelled the one thing that came to him, "SORRY!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short but yeah...


End file.
